Combustion of coal in electric power plants contributes greatly to the sulphur and nitrogen oxide compounds being emitted into the environment today. As a result, there have been various attempts to reduce the emission of such pollutants from exhaust stacks that discharge the pollutants from all types of power plants fired with a variety of fossil fuels.
One approach has been to clean the exhaust gases through the use of cyclone type collectors, electrostatic precipitators, scrubbers, and catalytic converters. While the use of this type apparatus may be made to perform an effective job, the process involved may be complicated and expensive.
The present invention provides a potential method of utilizing coal for electric power generation in an environmentally accepted manner by virtue of the reduction of sulphur and nitrous oxide emissions in the fluid bed combustion process.